


Role Reversal

by venomandchampagne (sushibunny)



Series: However Long It Takes [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Caroline Is Sex Personified, Caroline Is The Hybrid, Drabble Collection, F/M, Klaus Is Awkward And Scared Yet Strangely Turned On, Klaus Is The Baby Vampire, You Can See Where This Is Headed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/venomandchampagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus is wallowing in his misery of being a newly turned vampire at The Grill when a sexy blonde appears next to him at the bar. Her name is Caroline, and there's something about her that seems familiar, yet he can't seem to recall what it is, or why he is getting a dangerous vibe from the drop-dead gorgeous woman (emphasis on 'dead').</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written as a response to a prompt I was sent on my tumblr by inhaledyourcigarettesmoke: Can you do a dark original hybrid Caroline and baby vampire Klaus and Care's all dark, seductive, dangerously/hauntingly beautiful and Klaus is all entranced? Like them meeting for the first time and Caroline is toying, flirty/manipulating/being all seductive with him and he's like in awe of her and how beautiful she is and kinda intimidated.
> 
> Originally posted on January 17th 2014.

Klaus sat at the bar, nursing his fourth scotch (or was it his fifth?). He was tired of this town. Mystic Falls no longer held the same appeal now that he was forever stuck in the body of a teenager; not that he had ever found the small town that appealing, truthfully. All his plans to escape his oppressive family and make his own way in the world, to show them all, were all for naught now. He would have to fake his own death or something, his family could never know the truth, never know he was a vampire. He was now stuck living in the shadows, forever moving from place to place, never able to settle down. His old hopes and dreams would never come to be, and what kind of future was worth living, especially an immortal one, if you had no purpose?

He was so lost in his thoughts and misery that he almost did not notice the figure that slid onto the stool next to him. When he did notice, Klaus did a double take, not believing his eyes. Before him sat an angel. Flowing blonde locks, a killer figure (if he only knew) wrapped in a form-fitting red dress that plunged dangerously low in the front and barely covered half her thighs, legs that seemed to go on for miles, and a pair of heels that looked sharp enough to stab out your eye.

At some point during his obvious perusal of her body, the angel, er, woman had looked over at him. Her eyes were a piercing blue and she seemed to look right through him into his very soul (did he even still have one?). He gave her a smirk that probably would have looked more confident had he not been half way to being sloshed, and she returned it with a grin.

"What brings such a pretty thing to a place like this?" Klaus asked, raising his eyebrows coyly.

The blonde giggled as she waved at the bartender. "Same as yourself, I'm sure. In need of a good drink."

"Allow me, love," he tried, reaching for his wallet.

"Oh, don't worry about it," she assured him before she turned to the newly arrived bartender. Klaus' mouth opened in surprise as he watched her pupils contract and dilate as she spoke to the man. "Vodka soda. On the house, of course. And keep them coming."

The man nodded slowly before walking off in a compulsion daze to fulfill her request.

"You're a- a vampire," Klaus stuttered, remembering to lower his voice as he finished.

"Mmm," the woman murmured, turning back to face him. "Did you think you were the only one?" she teased him, smiling at his still shocked expression.

"No, of course not," he said quickly, trying to recover. "It's just, I thought I knew all of the ones in Mystic Falls."

"Oh, I'm just passing through," she said, her smile unwavering. "Just have a little business to attend to in town before I move on."

Klaus watched her as she took a sip of her drink, something in the back of his mind telling him to be careful. But he shrugged it off, because of the booze or her looks, it didn't really matter (both were very good reasons). He was sure there was nothing to worry about in a public bar. What harm could it be to talk with this new vampire?

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Klaus," he said, extending his hand.

She looked at his hand with a raised eyebrow for a moment, amused, before she placed her hand in his. "Caroline," she practically purred.

He felt a shiver run up his spine, from her touch or the vague familiarity of her name, he wasn't sure. He continued to bring her hand up to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of her hand before releasing it, grinning at her momentarily surprised look. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline."

Caroline quickly recover, a sly smirk slipping effortlessly onto her face. "You too," she said as she placed her elbow on the bar, propping her chin up with her hand. "Tell me, Klaus, how are you finding being a vampire? Everything you hoped it would be?" she asked, her smile darkening slightly, as if to mock him, as if she already knew his answer.

Klaus found himself taken aback by her question. He sat there frowning for a few moments, unsure of how to answer.

"You are only a baby, aren't you?" Caroline clarified, raising an eyebrow in question. "I am usually very good at guessing ages. Let me see… One year, two tops," she said confidently.

He blinked at her in surprise. "About a year," he managed to say. Klaus had never felt so out of control of a situation before (well, besides when he first turned, of course). What was it about this Caroline that threw him off so?  _Caroline_ … "I'm sorry, it's just, your name. It's so familiar somehow…" he trailed off, trying to place it.

She chuckled at him, her smirk turning dark. "What's the matter, Klaus," she drawled, leaning in closer to him, barely two inches from his face. "Cat got your tongue? Or should I say 'wolf'?"

Her smirk grew as she watched everything click into place in his mind, a look of fear crossing his face.

"You're… you're the hybrid!" Klaus whisper-shouted at her, jerking his body back and moving to get off the stool.

"Now, now," Caroline said, her tone bored. She moved her hands to rest on his thighs before curling her nails down into his skin to keep him from moving, causing him to yelp slightly in surprise. "There's no need for that. We're just having a nice chat. Sit. Stay." she ordered before she picked up her drink again, taking another sip as she soothingly rubbed one of his injured thighs with her other hand.

"I don't know what you want with me, sweetheart, but as you already know, I'm just a young vampire, I don't know anything of value to you," Klaus tried to persuade her, suddenly very aware of where her hand still rested on his leg and unsure of how to feel about the sensations it was causing (in his mind at least, another body part was completely decided already).

"Oh, don't sell yourself short, Klaus. Everyone knows something valuable, even if they aren't aware of it," she assured him, patting his leg gently before she resumed rubbing idle circles.

Klaus felt his face heat up as he watched her hand on his thigh, mesmerized by the feelings she was evoking. He swallowed thickly before he addressed her again, trying to placate the unpredictable hybrid. "I would be happy to chat with such a lovely creature as yourself," he tried, feeling slightly relieved when she smiled up at him from under her lashes. "But why me?"

Caroline chuckled as she idly slid her hand higher up his thigh, smiling to herself when she heard his breath hitch. "I wasn't lying earlier when I told you why I was here, you know," she said, watching her hand move across his leg. "I did just come for the alcohol. You were just an added bonus," she said as she looked up and met his eyes. "A pleasant surprise."

Klaus wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him or if her gaze really did seem more heated than before. And even if he was right and she was looking at him  _that_  way, what was he supposed to do about it? He knew he was in dangerous territory right now. He had heard from his friends all about the dangerous hybrid. How she was a ruthless killer, would stop at nothing to get what she wanted (was he included in that now?), and how she was virtually unstoppable. Just being in the same building as her was dangerous. He should be running away as fast as he could. And yet… There was just something about her, something that drew him to her. And it wasn't just the sultry look in her eyes, or the way her hands felt on his thighs, or the way her breasts were now pressed together so invitingly between her arms as both her hands once again rested on his legs as she leaned closer to him (though those things did contribute, of course). No, it was something more, he just couldn't put a finger on it (he would settle for putting one, or ten, on her, though).

The immortal blonde watched with delight as the battle that raged inside Klaus' mind was reflected across his face. She could tell he was wavering. He was so close to throwing caution (and good sense) to the wind and giving in. She knew he felt the strange pull just as she did. She didn't understand it herself, but perhaps if she gave in and sated her desires it would disappear. And if not, well, she would cross that bridge when she came to it. For now she was focused on the moment, on getting what she wanted. And Caroline always got what she wanted. Eventually.

When she saw his eyes darkening with want, she knew he had come to a decision, the one she had wanted him to. She was surprised at how happy that made her, but she quickly pushed that feeling aside and moved forward with her quickly developing plan. Caroline was always prepared for anything, even something as strange as this craving for the baby vampire; the Boy Scouts had nothing on her.

"Well! This has been a blast and all," she said surprisingly brightly. "But I have things to do, evil plots and the like, you know how it is," Caroline said, giving Klaus a wink. She almost laughed aloud at the confused look on his face. She gave his thighs one last squeeze, hard enough that he would remember it, and pushed herself back up straight before sliding off her stool. She made as if to leave, counting to three before she turned back around. "Oh, and Klaus, if you ever find yourself in need of a drinking buddy, I think you know where to find me. I'm sure your friends all know where I live," she said smirking at him, enjoying his confusion.

"Here's my number," Caroline said as she quickly scribbled something down on a piece of paper she had pulled from her bag, folding it when she finished. She slid the paper along his thigh towards his lap until he reached out and stopped her hand. She let his hand linger on top of her own for a moment before she slowly slipped hers out, trailing her fingers along his leg as she drew back, leaving the paper under his hand. "Feel free to use it whenever you like," she said seductively before she turned and was suddenly gone.

Klaus sat there dumbfounded for a moment, still not entirely sure of what had just transpired. He slowly lifted his hand and retrieved the paper, unfolding it. His eyes widened as he read what the gorgeous blonde had written, his mouth going dry. Her number was there, yes, but it was what she had written underneath that left Klaus speechless.

_Klaus,_

_If you're not naked in my bed within 10 minutes I shall be severely disappointed and will have to start without you. It's not good manners to keep a hybrid-lady waiting._

_Caroline_

The bartender looked up at the strange whooshing noise, but saw the bar area was completely deserted. He could have sworn there was a young couple there a few moments ago. Matt shrugged and went back to cleaning glasses, chalking it up to just another usual Mystic Falls occurrence.


End file.
